1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical assistance device to assist with a medical examination, an operation method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a program for a medical assistance device, and a medical assistance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, a medical assistance system that assists with a medical examination by displaying medical information acquired during the diagnosis of a patient is known (refer to JP1990-228522A (JP-H02-228522A) and JP2011-150395A).
Medical information includes information regarding a wide range of items, such as items regarding vital signs including body temperature, blood pressure, and pulse or items regarding examinations, such as a biochemical test and a blood test. JP1990-228522A (JP-H02-228522A) discloses a display screen on which a plurality of items of medical information are displayed side by side. An item name display region for displaying item names and a content display region for displaying the data content of each item are provided on the display screen. In the content display region, time-series data in which medical information acquired by multiple measurements or examinations performed at different timings is recorded is displayed in the form of a graph or the like. The system disclosed in JP1990-228522A (JP-H02-228522A) has a display/non-display setting function for selecting items to be displayed on the display screen. Operation keys are disposed on the display screen, and items to be displayed among the plurality of items are set by the selection operation including an operation of pressing the operation keys (page 2, lower left field). Only the items selected by such a selection operation are displayed on the display screen, and the other items are not displayed on the display screen.
Similar to the display screen disclosed in JP1990-228522A (JP-H02-228522A), JP2011-150395A discloses a display screen on which the graphs of a plurality of items can be displayed side by side. On the display screen disclosed in JP2011-150395A, a graph that the pointer overlaps is highlighted by a mouse-over operation without a click operation. Here, the mouse-over operation is an operation of just overlapping the mouse pointer on any of the plurality of graphs that are displayed. Specifically, a graph that the pointer overlaps is emphasized since graphs other than the graph that the pointer overlaps are changed to a relatively light color (paragraph 0033). There is a wide range of items in the medical information, and the number of items is large even for the limited items that are required according to a patient or a disease. Therefore, when all of the items are displayed on the display screen, it is very difficult to see the items. For this reason, it is necessary to reduce the number of display items by selecting the display items using the display/non-display setting function disclosed in JP1990-228522A (JP-H02-228522A) or the like. Meanwhile, depending on the condition of a patient or the content or conditions of a disease, many of the items set so as not to be displayed need to be temporarily referred to. Needless to say, considering the visibility of the display screen, it is preferable that the item set so as not to be displayed is not displayed after the end of temporary reference.
However, the display/non-display setting function disclosed in JP1990-228522A (JP-H02-228522A) requires a selection operation including an operation of pressing the operation key for the setting of display and non-display. Therefore, there has been a problem that the operation is complicated when setting the non-display item as a display item temporarily or when returning the display item to the non-display item after the end of temporary reference. Also in JP2011-150395A, there is neither description nor suggestion on the above problem and the solution.